Let's Play House
by coin1996
Summary: England just found out that he was pregnant. He would he overly happy about it but the father was the last person he would want. So poor England now has to face not only telling the father but the pain's of having a kid. Please review. Sucky summery but it is a good story.
1. Chapter 1

**Let's Play House**

**Chapter 1**

England sat on his bed, knee's pulled up to his chest. His head was sitting on his knee's as the blanket fell over his leg's. He let out a sigh. So many thought's flooded his head. How could he tell him? What should he say? What if he get's mad? What if he won't help out? What if? What if? What if? England sighed and closed his eyes. Tear's came to the corner's of them. How could one little night mess up his whole life. One little night with France and now every thing was messed up. It was France's fault. No. England couldn't do that. It was also his fault for even letting it get that far. He had to call France he really had to. England picked up his phone and ran his thumb over the screen to unlock it. He looked at his back round of big ben and sighed. He can't do this but he had to. He pulled up his contact's and scrolled down to where he saw France listed. He held his thumb above that number and sighed. He can't turn back after so much force. So what if his pride would be hurt begging the French man to come over but it was already out of the window once he found out about every thing today. It was only one AM in France he wouldn't be that mad would he? He let his thumb touch the number and then the screen changed. It was a dark purple and it read calling. England winced as the first ring rang. He held the phone to his ear and tried to slow his heart beat. It was beating so fast he thought he might drop dead of a heart attack any second! It rung again, and again, and again, and again.

"Ello?" a sleepy French voice asked. England's mouth went dry but he had to force that voice out!

"France?" he asked rather softly. There was a shift on the other end of the line and England knew that France was sitting up.

"Oui? Angleterre. What is it?" France asked. "It is une le matin." France then let out a yawn. England wanted to retreat just like Italy does but he had to tell the frog!

"I know it is rather late, or well I guess early but I really have to tell you something France. If I don't now then I might not be able to tell you at all." England waited. The line was silent for a second.

"Alright. Tell me so I can go back to my beauty sleep." France sounded really tired and England bit his lip.

"A mouth ago. You remember when we, well. Ummm." England was blushing, why was this so hard!

"When we slept together in the meting room's closet and then came back to my house for round two? Oui I recall." France had that tone that England hated, that voice that made him fall for the frog in the first place!

"Well I huh." England felt his heart beat rise again and he just new this wasn't good. He took a breath and tried to calm it.

"Spit it out mon cher I am missing more and more time to sleep. My face isn't as beautiful when I don't get my eight hour's."

"Frog you bloody knocked me up!" England yelled. He stopped and his eyes went wide he didn't mean for it to come out so mean and hateful. After all he was happy to have a cute little child run around with a smile, but it was the frog's, and he did have a right to know.

"Un bébé?" France asked. He sounded shocked. England waited and then he sighed.

"I'm sorry France. I didn't mean for this to happen. I really didn't think it was possable. I, can understand if you don't want it."

"Non mon cher I do!" France interrupted him. There was a lot of shuffling on France's end and England just let it go.

"Really?" England asked. His voice was filled with hope.

"Oui mon cher. I will catch the next flight to London right away." so that was what France was doing. He was dressing and packing!

"But, I thought you hated me?" England was lost! France stopped every thing and sighed.

"Let me tell you something mon cher. First, I will never let any one raise a child of mine alone. Second, that night was the best night of my life! Third, I haven't been able to even look at a guy much less any girl since then. I could only think of you Angleterre." England could just hear the smile on France's face. He smiled and closed his eye's the tear's that never fell were gone now and replaced with tear's of joy.

"Thank you France." England sniffled and France sighed once again.

"Don't cry mon cher. I am getting in my car now. I'll get on the next plane and I will be there as soon as I can. I want you to get some rest. Both of you need it." England nodded and wiped the tear's away from his eyes.

"Alright. The key is up above the lamp on the left side of the door." England stated.

"Alright, now you go to sleep mon cher. I'll wake you when I get there." France sounded so soft, like he was talking to England in a whole new way! England, well, liked it. To say the least.

"Sorry for waking you up. Good night." England said softly.

"It is fine mon cher. Good night." France hung up and England pushed the button on the top of his phone to let it lock. He sat it on his night stand and sighed as he moved down into his blanket's. It felt so nice but England could only think about France being by his side. Yes a lot of thing's are going to change. From one little night England had not only gained a child but a lover as well. Who knew the two fighter's, would one day become lover's.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**I do not own Hetlaia but I wish I did! Any way I hope you all liked chapter 1! Please Review for more! Peace out people!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Let's Play House**

**Chapter 2**

"Mon cher?" England rolled over in his bed away from the light and growled. He really didn't want to be woken up so early. When his body say's wake up he does but if some other person say's wake up he get's mad. "Angleterre it is moi." France laughed. England moved and sat up a little rubbing his eyes like a child.

"Frog. Don't wake me up. Just get into the bed and go to sleep." England just fell right back on the bed and France laughed.

"You're right. Sorry mon cher. I just thought it would be scary for you to wake up with some one in your bed." France smirked. England glared up at him.

"You're right it would be, but the scariest thing I have ever woken up next to was a frog. Now get in here and close those carting's so we can sleep. It's six AM and I'm tired." England moved over and shivered as the un used side of the bed felt cold under his hot body. France slipped in under the blanket's and pulled England close. His warmth was enough to make England smile and snuggle up to him. The smell of wine and roses did smell best on France. Just like how France loved the smell of new book's and tea on England.

* * *

England not only woke to an empty bed at ten AM. He could smell something sweet, food? Really good food at that. England sat up and looked around his room before the smell of food made him hungary. He got up and walked out into the hall way. He could smell that it was pancake's. Ahh he loved that smell. England walked down the hall and down the step's then turned into the kitchen. He looked in to see France cooking. France noticed England right away and smiled.

"Morning mon cher. Sleep well?" France asked as he flipped the soft food. England nodded and walked up to him.

"Ya, what about you? After a six-hour flight I would think you would still be sleeping." England smiled as he looked at all the pancake's France made they looked so fluffy and good!

"O well I slept for a little but I also just woke up ten minute's ago so I'll be fine in till later. Tonight I will be sleeping just like. Well pardon the phrase but a bébé." France laughed. England rolled his eyes at that and France turned the stove off. He picked up the plate and took it over to the old oak table. Once he sat it down he poured two glasses of orange juice. England was so hungary! It looked so good right now! He took his seat and France handed him a plate with a bottle of maple syrup. "Dig in cher." France smiled and gave a wink. England was more than happy to! Just seeing the smile on England's face made France happy.

"It taste really good France thank you!" England looked like a child again and France laughed. He took some of the fluffy food and sat down himself. He took a small bite and smiled. Yup it was perfect just like alway's~.

"You are welcome mon cher." France looked out the window beside them and smiled. "Cher. I say we go take a walk after we eat. Stop by the book store and pick up a few thing's?" France said. England raised an eye brow at him and France smiled. He got out of his chair and walked over to England and got on his knees and placed his hand softly on England's tummy. "We will want to read up on a few thing's." France smiled up to England and England blushed.

"Go back to eating you cheesy surrender monkey." England stated. France laughed and kissed England's lip's softly. He smiled and got back to his full hight before walking back to his chair and going back to eating. England had a blush on his face but he tried to get it to go away.

"You know. You should talk nice mon cher. It does have ear's you know." France stated. England stopped eating and looked down at his tummy.

"I just, find it odd that I am going to have a baby. A thing is growing inside of me. That is such a messed up thought." England looked blank and France sighed.

"But it will all be worth it in the end when we are holding him or her in are arm's, singing it to bed and holding it close." France said. England looked up and smiled.

"You're right for once France. It is all worth it." England sighed and went back to his food. "You know that walk sound's good about now." England got up and put his plate in the sink before walking up to his room to change. France could only smile after him.

"A walk though a park with my pregnant boy friend. Alright that is a new one. They should add that to a book." France laughed and finished his food before he did the dishes and found England. He was happy to see England looking so happy, it was not that simple to see the real happy England but the fake one was plain as day. England was dressed and ready to go by the time France got to his room. France rolled his eyes but he held out his arm and England took it with out hesitation.

"France?" England asked shyly. France looked to England as they stepped out into the sun of the warm spring day.

"Oui?" France asked.

"I, well, love you." England said with a bright red blush on his cheek's. France smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I love you to mon cher." England smiled and looked away his bright red blush turned to a deep dark one. "You are so cute." France smiled and held England's hand. England smiled back to him and gave France's hand a light squez. They were happy together.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**I do not own Hetalia! Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Let's Play House**

**Chapter 3**

England was now 22 week's into the pregnancy and was kind of worried. (For Us America's that don't want to do the math it's five mouth's and two week's I googled it XD) On top of that the baby was not moving at all and he was bearly showing! England was worried he knew that he should be showing a little more than he was but France told him sometime's that they don't grow as big as the other's. Their baby might just be small. England sat at his old oak table and looked out side. The leave's fell softly in the warm wind. It was now August and England was upset that he couldn't tend to his garden due to France telling him no work. England could go to the meting's the last five mouth's but now this mouth he wasn't allowed. He was sitting at his house waiting for France to come back from America. Yes he could drive but was not allowed on plane's. To say the least he was bored and sick of being at home. He wanted to call France but he was on the plane! England growled and got up. He walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. 'Doctor who' was on and so it was the only thing that kept England's intrust. After about two hour's worth of 'Doctor Who' France walked in. He turned the corner and looked into see England laying on the couch eating little paces of mango.

"Mon cher are you ok?" France asked walking up to the couch. England sat up and looked back to France.

"Well finally you're back! I have waited for you since eight and I was so board!" England was whinny today to say the least. "It is so boring being bored. I can see why America rots' his mind with such pointless stuff. Video game's sound better than sitting on a couch for hour's watching pointless show's! I am bored! My back is killing me and I want one night of full sleep!" England crossed his arm's and France laughed.

"How I have missed you cher." France kissed England and England growled. France smiled and sat down. He pulled England into a light hug and kissed him again. "I really did miss you mon cher." England hugged France back and sighed.

"I missed you to France." England closed his eyes and just let the sent of France numb his mind. England felt relaxed at this time and then he flet it. A small bump on his tummy! He pulled away really fast and looked down to only fill yet another bump. He placed his hand over where he could fell it and sure enough another bump was there but this time his hand felt it. He was too shocked.

"Mon cher are you ok?" France asked worried something was wrong. England nodded slowly and took France's hand. He placed it on his belly and then it kicked. France smiled right away and waited for it to kick again. "It's kicking." France softly said. England nodded.

"Ya. For the first time." England started to tear up and he sniffled. France took his hand off and hugged England again.

"How about we go in and get every thing cheeked out tomorrow. I'll call up Doctor Jen and he can cheek alright?" France asked. England nodded. France smiled and pulled out his cell phone to give the doctor a call.

* * *

England was laying back as the doctor scanned his tummy. I was odd for England to be doing this but hey if it help's the baby then it help's him. France was looking over the doctor's shoulder and the two were talking softly to one another.

"What are you two going on about? Tell me about my kid." England was worried that the two were discussing something bad and it was starting to stress him out.

"Well Mr. England it seem's like you're having a girl." The doctor smiled and England sighed.

"Here I thought there was something bad going on. You two had me bloody worried!" As England relaxed the doctor gasped.

"I say!" he moved the scanner around a bit and came to one spot. He smiled and turned the monitor a bit for both France and England to see. "This one right here is one." he stopped and then pointed to another spot just behind it. "And here is here twin sister." the doctor stated. England smiled and looked at the screen. There was two! England was going to have twin's! How much better could this get!

"Two?" France asked shocked.

"Girl's!" England yelled excited.

"Yes and yes. You're both be proud parent's of two little girl's." the doctor wiped off the stuff that was on England's tummy and England sat up. He smiled and let out a soft sigh.

"France can you belive this! Twin's! There girl's! There twin girl's!" England was happy. France was still in shock and he smiled.

"Ya twin's." France helped England up and England hugged him. "That mean's two of every thing." France said. England nodded and smiled up to him.

"O I can't wait!" England then thanked the doctor and pulled France out of the hospital. He was just to happy to wait around. France drove them home. The ride was silent but short. They walked in like any other day but then France was caught off guard when England stopped them both and kissed him. France kissed him back and England pulled away. "I think I have neglected the roll of wife for a while." England blushed. France knew what that ment and he wrapped his arm's around England's back as England's arm's went around his neck.

"Non, you haven't, but, I still think that one night wouldn't hurt." France smirked. England pulled back a bit and took France's hand. Tonight they shall have a good night.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Still don't own Hetalia :( any way I am thankful for all the people who favorite this story and all the follower's! Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Let's Play House**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

England officially hated this. He was now eight mouth's into his pregnancy and he hated it. The mood swing's were driving him up the wall, the craving's got really wearied, like really who ask's for fish dipped in peanut butter with Chile over it? On top of all of this England new France was trying but every time he tried to help, England snapped at him. At this time England was sitting in his room waiting for France to come to bed. He really felt bad about all his moodiness but how could he stop it? Next mouth these kid's would be out of him and then he would be back to being the old England. England sniffled and wiped his eyes. Ok he really hated hormone's now.

"Mon cher are you crying?" France asked as he walked in and shut the door. England sniffled and looked up to France.

"It's not my fault. These bloody hormone's are going to be the end of me. One second I want to bite your bloody head off and then the next I just want to cry. I hate it." England was sulking and France sighed.

"Cher I know that you're really upset and you hate all of this but."

"If you bloody say it's all worth it in the end one more bloody time I'm going to take Spain's bloody axe and shove it down your thought and watch as you slowly die." England glared at France and France smiled.

"Well it is." France stated. England was going to hit him but then felt a sudden pain. He held onto his now huge tummy and took a deep breath. It was painful but it was short. "Are you ok England?" France asked walking over and placing a hand on England's shoulder. England sat back up and then felt water under him. He blinked a few time's and looked calmly up to France.

"France?" he asked softly.

"Oui?" France asked back the same way.

"I think my water just broke." England stated bluntly. France blinked a few time's before it hit him.

"What!" he yelled. France then started to run around the room taking cloths and tossing them in to a bag. England was fine, then the real pain started. It was a sharp almost stabbing pain in his lower tummy and it made tear's come to his eyes. England never felt such pain before he has been alive for a very, very, very, very long time. "Alright mon cher. Breath and come with me." France helped England up and England kept his breathing a rhythm. Once he was in the car the pain stopped and he was able to slow his heart beat. France was happy that they were only three minute's away from the hospital or else they would be in trouble. Once they were there France parked the car and helped England into a wheel chair and cheeked in. They were placed in a small room away from the other's in the hospital and doctor Jen was there with them.

"France! I am so going to murder you!" England yelled as yet more pain shot though him. It was worse and god he hated it more then the hormone's! England did his breathing and France was trying not to cry due to his hand being crushed by England's grip.

"Mon cher you are going to crush my hand." France spoke softly. England glared at him.

"I can bloody well crush you're hand if I want to! You are not the one having blasted contractions every three minutes and having your tummy cut open to remove two baby's the size of melon's!" England tightened his grip and the doctor spoke up.

"After these one's pass where take you in for the seasection." the doctor was then talking to the nurse and left France alone hated and cussed out by England. England let his grip go and France shook his hand to get blood back into his finger's. "Alright now let's knock him out." the doctor took the needle from the nurse and France sighed.

"And you're telling moi that you couldn't do that before?" France asked. The doctor smiled and slipped what was in the needle into England's IV. suddenly England was limp and all happy and giggly. His eyes were glazed over and he looked just so relaxed.

"O~! A pirate's life for me~!" he started to sing. France looked at him and he looked up to France. "Oui! You're not a pirate go walk the plank you goat." England laughed. France shook his head. "Wait!" England yelled. France looked to him worried and England smiled. "Hammer time!" he yelled out tossing his hand's in the air. France gave up at this point. England was way out of it. "I thow my hand's up in the air sometime's saying A Oh got to let go! God I hate bloody American music. I blame America!" England then laughed.

"Mon cher go to sleep." France smiled and ran his hand though England's hair. England smiled and moved his head closer to France's hand.

"Alright. I love you France." England smiled. France kissed his forehead and smiled back down to him.

"I love you to mon cher." France said and then England fell into the darkness.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Sorry for the long update! So much stuff has been going on! Any way I hope you all liked the chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Let's Play House**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

England even though he was in darkness could hear a cry. It was the cry of a baby. Then there was another cry and a sigh. Even though his mind felt foggy and blank he could tell it was France.

"Hush little one. Papa is here." France's voice was soft and sweet yet had that small trace of annoyance in it. "s'il vous plaît aller dormir." France almost whined. England let his eyes open a bit and let the light in the room in. He growled since it was so bright and then the crying sounded louder. His mind was clearing and he felt so limp. He moved his head to the side and opened them more. The light soon went down and he blinked a few time's. France was walking back and forth at the end of England's bed holding a baby in each arm. He was talking in French but the baby's didn't seem to like it.

"France?" England asked. His mouth was dry but his voice was still hured. France looked over and smiled softly.

"Mon cher I am happy you're awake. How did you sleep?" France asked. The baby's were still crying and they were just getting louder.

"Good. Here." England held out his arm's and France walked over to him. He gave England one of the baby's and England held it to his chest. It's dark blue eyes looked up into England's dark green one's and it stopped crying. Once it stopped the other did and France was shocked. England smiled at the baby and it smiled back. "See you can't just talk to it you have to smile." England bounced the baby a bit and it giggled. France was amazed at how good England was with baby's.

"How do you know all this?" France asked. England smiled and looked up to him.

"My ex nabor use to have a bit of trouble with all her kid's. She was a single mother and had five kid's. one was three, one was four, one was six, one was eight, and the last one was the only boy he was ten." England snuggled the baby and it soon fell asleep. He smiled and handed it back to France taking the one that was awake. It's eyes were a bright green and it smiled at him. He laughed and then it pulled his hair. England winced and then laughed. "You are going to be a handful." England smiled and the baby reached up for more hair but England leaned back. He let the baby hold his finger and watched as it shook his hand around. Soon it got tired and slowly fell asleep holding onto England's finger like it was a toy.

"What should we name them?" France asked. England looked to France and smiled.

"This one should be called Marie." England smiled down at the baby and France sat beside him.

"Then if that one is Marie this one will be Elizabeth." France smiled. England nodded.

"Then there you go they have name's now which one is Paris and which one is London?" England raised his eye brow.

"The one you're holding will be Paris and the one I am holding will be London." France said and then pointed to Marie or well Paris' eyes. "Were switch the eye color. London's eyes are blue well your's are green. Paris' eyes are green well mine is blue." France stated. England nodded.

"Alright than." England then went right back to cuddling the sleeping baby in his arm's.

England was sitting in the living room feeding Paris and London. He was getting use to having to feed two kid's at the same time. It was hard at first but now it was a pice of cake. They were only home for a week but it was getting easier as time went on. France had gone to a meting held in London but England wanted to stay with the kid's. Alright so maybe he missed the last five meeting's now. Ya every one will think England is really sick but hey he had to care for the baby's. Scotland had taken his place at the meeting's since England really couldn't and really no one other then France knew England was going to have a child much less two.

"America! Really! England might be sick you don't want to get him mad!" France called from the front door. England jumped up and hid behind the couch with the two baby's.

"Dude England hasn't been to the meting's since we were in New York!" America bust open the door and walked right in like he always did.

"America you shouldn't do that!" France called as he went after the American. England looked around the couch and sighed when the two ran right for his room.

"England!" America yelled. England knew that he had found his room empty and was now looking for him. England kept quiet and looked down to see his two baby's sleeping soundly. If America yell's any more their wake up! America's loud foot step's sounded and stopped in the living room. England held his breath and then it happened.

"England!" America yelled out. Then both baby's started to cry from the rude awakening. England sighed and then felt two pair's of eyes looking down to him from over the couch. "Dude?" America asked. England looked up and saw both France and America. England then bounced the baby's and they started to settle down.

"Shut up you git. They were sleeping then you had to bloody come and wake them up." England hissed America laughed and got back to his feet. France did the same and England got out from behind the couch.

"So who's the kid's?" America asked. England looked to France and then rolled his eyes.

"There my nabor's. There out-of-town for a few mouth's and I have to watch them. I thought you might think other wise if you saw them so I hid. This one is Marie and this one is Elizabeth." England was so calm America thought he was telling the truth!

"O well then any way dude, the meting went well and junk but then like the power went out so we had to cut it short. So stop you're baby sitting and come by tomorrow. Scotland's really starting to scare us." America shivered and England nodded.

"Fine I'll come to the blasted meting." England glared at America and he smiled.

"Alright hero out!" America saluted and walked out. England gritted his teeth and France walked over to him.

"Sorry I tried to stop him." France said. England sighed and handed France Paris and moved London so he was holding her with both arm's.

"I know, if it wasn't for you I wouldn't have hidden. Thank god America is the defantion of stupid. He would have never thought much less guessed these two are our's." England smiled and France smiled back.

"Wait what?" a voice asked. England and France jumped and looked to the door way. Standing there with a cigaret hanging out of his mouth ready to fall was none other than, Scotland.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Alright on to Chapter 6 next! Review and fallow please and thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Let's Play House**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

England didn't know what to say he could only look at his brother in disbelief. What could he say? His oldest brother knew now! France also kept his gaze on Scotland. After all those two really didn't get along well. So why would France have to answer him? England snapped out of his shock and looked away from his brother. He was ashamed. Scotland would tell him once again he shamed his family.

"You had two kid's?" Scotland asked in a lower voice. England closed his eyes and nodded.

"I'm sorry Scotland." England said. He then felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up into his brother's eyes.

"You should be. Why didn't you tell me? Who else know's? I should have been the first." Scotland wasn't mad with England? He was, wait. What is going on?

"Wait you're not mad with cher?" France asked. England was confused.

"Well ya I'm mad. Ye never told me about any kid's. When did this happen?" Scotland looked between the two baby's and England relaxed.

"A mouth ago. They were born." England said. Scotland ran his thumb over London's cheek and she opened her dark blue eyes. She yawned and looked up to him with a smile. Scotland smiled back and looked to England.

"And you had them?" Scotland asked.

"Yes. This one is London and that one is Paris. There human name's are Elizabeth and Maire." England stated. Scotland rubbed his chin for a second and nodded.

"Alright. So who did ye tell?" he asked. England shifted a bit and sighed.

"No one. There still complete secert's." England said. Scotland raised an eye brow and nodded.

"So that's why ye told me to go to the meting's. You're tummy would be grown." Scotland laughed and England nodded.

"Thank you by the way." England stopped and then he looked up to Scotland with a smile. "Tomorrow their is another meting. I have to attend so would you look after these two well I'm gone?" England asked. Scotland nodded and England sighed. "You can call Whales and Ireland if you want. They also need to know but this is a secert till there older so tell them to keep there mouth's shut." England stated. London then started to cry and he bounced her in his arm's before a smell hit his nose. He shook his head and smiled at her. "Smell's like some one need's changed." England walked off and left France alone with Scotland.

"So ye knocked up my little brother." Scotland smirked at France and France looked down to Pairs.

"Now you wouldn't hit the person carrying your younger brother's child would you?" France asked. Scotland laughed and put his arm around France's neck.

"Nope cause now you're considered family fancy pant's." Scotland smiled and France swallowed.

"That's good right?" he asked. Scotland nodded.

"Ya it be good. As long as ye treat me wee brother good were treat ye good back but if ye hurt my wee brother I'll be there when you lose all light in ye eye's." Scotland said. France nodded and then Paris woke up she stretched and Scotland looked at her bright green eyes.

"Ah morning Paris." France stated. Paris reached up and pulled France's hair. He winced and she laughed.

"So they eat, sleep, poop, and cry?" Scotland asked. France nodded.

"Oui just like human baby's. They would have been born this mouth but they wanted out a mouth early. There really good but Paris like's to pull hair and London like's to cry." France then felt Paris dipper get wet and sighed. "She need's changed. Care to watch and learn?" France asked. Scotland scoffed.

"Ha! I had to take care of England when he was their age. I'm a pro." Scotland laughed and France turned to take Paris into her and London's room to get changed. England was just walking in with a happy bubbly London and France winked at him before walking up the step's. England rolled his eyes and walked into the living room.

"Would you like any thing? Tea? Food? Wisky?" England asked. Scotland laughed.

"Tea would be just fine." England then held out London and Scotland looked at her. He looked up to England and England raised an eye brow. Scotland then took London and held her in his arm's well England went to make tea. O joy. Now he had to tell his other brother's the family is just getting bigger and now it has frog blood in it. How fun.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**So many follower's I be very happy with that! Any way here is Chapter 6!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Let's Play House**

**Chapter 7**

* * *

Every one was laughing as they sat around the out side table laughing and going on. Scotland was yelling at Ireland for bringing beer to the house were the kids lived, France was telling Whales about his wine, and England was giving the kid's apple juice. London giggled as Scotland jumped over the table to get Ireland's beer. Paris then looked around the huge yard and spotted a bunny.

"Look London. Bunny." she stated. London turned around and smiled.

"Mama! Look a bunny! It's white just like out of Alice in wonderland!" London yelled. England turned around and smiled.

"Yes why don't you go chase it." England then went back to pulling Scotland off of Ireland. France was still going on about wine and Whales nodded in agreement with every thing he said.

"Come on Paris." London jumped up from the sheet and went right after the bunny. Paris smiled and did the same. They ran around the yard and then Paris stopped as the bunny went past the two bushes. London kept going and Paris took hold of her hand.

"Stop London. Mama and Papa told us not to ever cross the line. Were not allowed to go past the bushes. There's the road remember." Paris pointed to the road and London rolled her eyes.

"I want to catch the bunny. Any way there are no car's it's safe." London pulled her hand away and Paris' eyes went wide.

"Stop London!" Pairs called. England looked back to give the girl's their food but they were gone. He looked around the yard and spotted them. Paris was waving her arm's around and yelling something then he saw London heading for the road.

"France!" England yelled. France looked over to him and smiled.

"Oui?" he asked. England then started to take off to were the girl's were.

"There by the road!" England yelled. France jumped up and so did England's brother's. England was running as fast as he could and really every one was kind of shocked by it. France then went running to. Scotland with the other's was close behind. England ran right past Paris and Paris stepped forward only to be picked up by France.

"GET HER MAMA!" Paris yelled out. France watched and noticed a pick up truck coming down the road.

"Angleterre a truck!" France called. London stopped in the middle of the road and England picked up his pace. The horn of the truck rang and London looked back to see it coming at her. Her eyes went wide. Paris gasped and covered her eyes. Ireland then proceeded to cover her ear's. Scotland watched as his little brother ran to save his daughter in time. England got to London and the two flew across the road just as the truck passed by. It felt like forever as it passed.

England hit the ground on the other side of the road and held London close to his chest. The two rolled down a little hill and England just covered London from the trees and rock's they well he was hitting. They stopped and London felt England's grip go lose. London pushed her so-called mother's arm off of her and sat up. He cheek burn and so she touched it to find she had a cut. It was bleeding and she felt the tear's sting it as they fell from her eyes.

"Mama?" she asked. Bloody was running down England's head and she gasped. She shook England's shoulder and he woke up with a groan.

"London? Right! Are you ok!" England looked over London and sighed. She was fine but for a few bump's and bruises though the cut on her cheek looked like it hurt.

"Ya I'm fine mama. I'm sorry mama. Paris tried to stop me but I didn't listen." London was crying and England pulled her into a hug.

"Hush. It is fine London I'm just happy you're not hurt." England smiled and the blood ran down his face.

"But you're hurt." London pointed to England's head and he shook it.

"I'll be fine." he said softly.

"MAMA! Sister!" Paris called out from up on top of the hill. They couldn't see her but they could hear her.

"England! London!" Scotland yelled.

"Cher! Elizabeth were are you?!" France asked.

"England! London! England! London!" Ireland repeated like a police siren.

"Were down here!" England called. London looked up and saw all five people.

"Cher are you alright?" France asked.

"Ya were fine just a few bump's!" England called out. He got up and felt dizzy. He may not die from blood loss since he is a nation but they do feel the effect's of it. England helped London up the hill and the two sat down.

"What were you thinking!" France scolded.

"France don't yell at her. She had her five-year life flash before her eyes leave her alone." England wiped the now drying bloody from the top of his eye.

"I am not yelling at her cher I am talking to you. That was completely stupid! You both could have been really hurt!" France said. England blinked.

"Really you're yelling at me for saving her? What were you doing huh big boy? You think I was just going to scream and have my boyfriend come to the rescue of my daughter? Right like I would do that! I am England for god's sake not some bloody woman who want's a hero!" England yelled. He glared at France and France sighed.

"Non you do not get the point mon cher. You cut it to close! If that truck was any faster you two would have been killed!" France pointed out.

"Well you. And. Ahh!" England just got up and stomped off. London watched her mom walk off and Paris started to cry. Scotland tried to get her to stop and London let her head fall.

"Sorry papa. I should have listened to Paris. Now you and mother are fighting." London started to cry and France picked her up.

"It is alright London. I am just happy you're ok. promise me you will never go past these bushes again." France said. London nodded and France handed her to Ireland. "Now all you go back and eat and I will go talk to England." France smiled and walked off to the house. The other's all looked at each other and Ireland surged.

"Let um work it out. They be fine." he then went back to the table and the other's followed him. Ireland was never able to get drunk and when he did one little scare and he is sober again.

France walked in to his and England's bed room. He noticed that the only light was coming from the window but the bath room light was on and so to the bath room he will go. He was really just worried for England's safety and that stunt was just plain dumb. He softly knocked on the door and yet no one answered.

"Cher?" he asked and opened the door. England was sitting on the side of the bath tub washing off the cute's that were on his leg's, arm, chest, back, and neck. He was washing off his face and turned to France. He glared and then turned away. "Cher listen I'm sorry alright you just really scared me." France stated.

"Well next time ask me how I feel first. My head is bleeding and so is almost every other place." England had tear's come to his eyes and France hugged him. England hugged him back and sighed. "I'm sorry I snapped at you." England said.

"I'm sorry I didn't ask if you were alright. I really do love you cher." France smiled and kissed England softly. England kissed him back and when they parted they smiled.

"I love you too you bloody frog." England smiled and they laughed.

**The End~! **

* * *

**Here is chapter 7! Wow I'm on a roll here! Who knew spare time came in handy! O and staying up tell four AM typing all this!**


End file.
